


I’m in love with a Monster

by Yourdemonboys



Series: Bloody Love Story [1]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Abortion, Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Bottom Illya, Dark Napoleon, Dubious Consent, M/M, Napoleon and Illya have a morbid fascination with each other, OMC pov, Obsession, Original Male Character - Freeform, Out of Character, Porn With Plot, Rough Sex, Slut Shaming, Top Napoleon, intersex Illya, mpreg Illya, scopophilia
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:47:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27009832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yourdemonboys/pseuds/Yourdemonboys
Summary: pwp，安东尼奥隔壁搬来了一对奇怪的夫妇。
Relationships: Napoleon Solo/Illya Kuryakin
Series: Bloody Love Story [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1971226
Kudos: 6





	I’m in love with a Monster

**Author's Note:**

> 大写的警告：au黑化 囚禁 第三人窥阴癖 第三人POV 荡妇羞辱 女化 性别模糊 生怀流 血腥爱情故事  
> OOC OOC OOC  
> 能接受再往下。
> 
> 本质雷文谨慎阅读！

安东尼奥第一次见到索罗先生和索罗太太是在两个月前，他隔壁那栋漂亮的带花园的假日别墅终于租了出去。巴勒莫作为西西里岛的首府，每年都有不少出手阔绰的游客带着家人或情人来小住两三个月，只是安东尼奥所居住的小镇地处偏远临近山脉，来游玩的旅客向来不多，所以他隔壁的那栋度假别墅已经闲置了整整两年，而在今年的淡季时分却忽然毫无征兆地被租了出去，这不免让不大的小镇纷纷议论起即将到来的游客。安东尼奥是个普通的花匠，隔壁的屋主前一周雇佣他今后定期修剪打理花园，他答应了，和所有人一样，安东尼奥对未来的邻居也有些好奇。

某个午后，一辆宽敞的黑色林肯车载着索罗夫妇来到了弥撒街。他们的行李在这一周就陆续寄进别墅，由屋主一件件搬进打扫干净了的房子。小镇的人对新来的旅客所知甚少，只从屋主嘴里探得这是一对夫妇的零星消息，据说妻子得了什么病需要找地方静养，于是挑中了这个地方。他们抵达时有几个人在一旁凑热闹，这其中也包括安东尼奥，接下来的两三个月他负责花园的工作，需要和索罗夫妇打个招呼。

巴勒莫初夏的天气并不炎热，斑驳的树荫下索罗先生先从驾驶位下来。他是个非常俊美强壮的男人，眼睛是深邃的孔雀蓝，脸上带着美国绅士特有的仪式感微笑，一头黑发梳得发亮。这位美国旅客想必资产丰厚，从他的穿着便可看出一二，他从下车起就保持着迷人的微笑，好像笑容已经被焊在面孔上一般，和所有有教养的绅士们一样，索罗先生打开车门将自己的太太搀扶出来。一只被黑色手套包裹住的手缓缓伸了出来，再然后是半个身体，再然后……安东尼奥瞪大眼睛，他从未见过这么高的女人。索罗夫人给人的印象比索罗先生要深刻得多。她比丈夫高了足足一个头，身材并不凹凸有致，勉强算比较苗条，浑身藏进黑色的裙子里，脸被方巾遮住，只露出一双墨绿色的眼睛和长至肩膀的柔顺金发。她的睫毛也是金棕色的，在阳光的照耀下闪耀出流沙般的璀璨。她应该身体确实不好，因为走得很慢，甚至有些一瘸一拐的，如果不是丈夫搀扶，可能都到不了房前的台阶。意大利拥有这么纯正没有杂质金发碧眼的女人很少，即使索罗太太的个子实在太高了些，也依然称得上有些风情。

安东尼奥走上前打招呼，表明自己花匠的身份。索罗先生笑着介绍自己和夫人。“这是伊柳莎，我的妻子。她身体很不好，所以我们才到这里静养些日子。”安东尼奥对索罗夫人伸出手想表达自己的友好，但她只是抬起眼睛看了看他，又把目光转向身旁的丈夫，“伊柳莎，伸手啊。”索罗先生握着妻子包裹在黑丝绒手套中的手，将它放在安东尼奥掌心。与夫人其人一样，这只手的尺寸也着实不小，但它是冰冷柔软的，安安静静躺在男人掌中。安东尼奥握住它的时候觉得就像握住一只死去的知更鸟。而当那鸟儿离开时，花匠怅然若失。

*

索罗先生很讨人喜欢。据他所说他做的是艺术品经销生意，在法国南部有两间合伙的画廊。这个说法让人毫不怀疑，因为他长得就像为那些珍贵的艺术品而生的，他是包括安东尼奥在内整个镇子的人见过的最俊美和风度翩翩的男人。索罗先生出手阔绰、品味不俗，为人大方，说话幽默诙谐，很快就成了镇子上舞会和晚宴的常客。有不少女人想和他春宵一度，但都被委婉地拒绝了，但这反倒为他增添了魅力。要知道这么一位富有、英俊、心善的绅士已经接近完美，但他居然还如此专情，简直是一个奇迹。他很快俘虏了所有女人的心，她们热烈地爱他、敬佩他、崇拜他，因此连带着也关心起他的夫人，女人们时常问起可怜的索罗太太病情如何。索罗先生总是回答还是老样子。他给太太吃从美国带来的药，剩下的便是静养。索罗先生对妻子算得上疼爱有加，他没有雇佣人，因为据说伊柳莎只喜欢吃他亲手做的饭菜，也不喜欢家里有陌生人。他时常开车去两个镇子外的大城市为妻子买漂亮的裙子和珠宝，叫女人们艳羡不已。

索罗先生几乎算是个完美的丈夫，几乎。如果那天安东尼奥没有为了照顾生病的牧羊犬多比而睡在花园旁的小木屋里的话，索罗先生会一直是那个十全十美的男人。

那天晚上安东尼奥发现自己的牧羊犬得了胃病，把索罗先生的花园吐得一塌糊涂，由于担心被雇主责难，他连夜偷摸着进了花园，把呕吐物清理完毕后还要照顾生病的托比，实在懒得回去，于是到花园旁的木屋将就一晚。他没有想到的是，这一夜他并没有睡着。木屋和别墅靠得极近，几乎算一个整体。他从半夜就开始听到别墅里传来啜泣和含糊的求饶，“不……我没有，求你了……索罗…”，“今天放过我吧，我好疼啊”，“我知道错了，我再也不会了，好疼……”那些软弱无力的句子让安东尼奥心惊肉跳，随着一声比一声更大的鞭子落在肉体上的声音，那声音渐渐小了，最后变成猫儿般微弱的哀鸣，安东尼奥几乎担心索罗夫人要被活活打死。他凑近了，整张脸都贴在门板上。忽然，索罗先生特有的低沉磁性的宛若男中音的嗓音愉悦地响起，“伊利亚，”他叹息道，“你知道我是这么爱你，为什么还要惹我生气？”那声音上扬的语调直让人毛骨悚然。紧接着是些情色的水声，安东尼奥起初以为这是亲吻。但随后哭了许久的索罗夫人开始发出放荡的呻吟，“再深、那里……”，“我好爱你，索罗，我好爱你……”，她就像全然忘了自己刚刚遭受过的折磨和凌辱，又欢欣鼓舞地迎接丈夫的疼爱，她叫得露骨到不知廉耻，让安东尼奥浑身大汗淋漓，“荡妇，”索罗先生骂他的妻子，语气却是快慰的，“你就喜欢这样，是吗？怀着我的孩子还要被干、被打……伊利亚，你越来越淫荡了。”几声尖叫，接着是唇齿交缠的啧啧水声。那微弱的、餍足的声音。“是啊……”索罗夫人虚弱地回答，“你的一切，我都很喜欢。”

安东尼奥整晚没有睡着。

*

安东尼奥在梦中见过几次索罗夫人，但真正再次见到索罗夫人是在半个月后，索罗先生说有事要去趟外地，当天晚上就回来，可连着过了一天都没有人影。索罗夫人在别墅里没发出一点声音，说实在的，安东尼奥担心她是被自己的丈夫谋杀了，而索罗先生很可能这会儿已经逃往外地，出于男子气概与责任心，他撬开门锁进了索罗夫妇的家。

“有人吗？”安东尼奥忐忑地喊着，这房子不算很大，可房间一个个找起来也得耗些时间。没人回答他，这更加重了安东尼奥的猜测，他估摸自己待会儿就得跑去找巡警了。他从一楼开始一个房间一个房间地查看，终于在二楼发现一扇房间的门是敞开的。

“索罗太太，您在吗？”他忐忑地摸了进去，却没有看到幻想中血腥的画面，但这副画面依然让他血液凝固。

索罗太太……安东尼奥不知道现在该如何称呼她才算合适。手脚都被分开绑在床柱上，人已经昏了过去，总算胸口还在起伏。她没有完全赤裸，如果那件被撕烂的睡袍还算衣服。只是……花匠咽了咽口水，觉得整个身体都烫起来。他的目光不受控制地落在索罗太太大大分开的腿间，那里不仅有属于女人的樱红的雌穴，还有属于男人的软垂的阴茎。索罗太太的阴道里插着一根白玉色泽的假阳具，柔软糜红的阴唇随着呼吸的频率轻缓地颤动，再往下是同样被操开了的艳红的肛口，干涸的精液粘在这两处器官边缘。安东尼奥强迫自己移开视线，却又瞥到双子裸露的胸口。那里微微隆起的乳房远远小于正常女性，和少女来潮后刚开始发育的胸脯差不多，上面的乳粒却是像石榴籽般又红又肿，缀在奶白的胸膛上诱人极了。安东尼奥想起自己偷听到索罗先生叫他“伊利亚”，当然不是“伊利娅”或“伊柳莎”，他并不是女人。这具身体是美丽且荒诞的，好像上帝开的一个玩笑，让他兼具男性与女性的特质却并不违和，而异常鼓起的小腹说明伊利亚甚至有能力生育后代。 

安东尼奥手足无措了一会儿，还是决定把索罗太太弄醒，她没准已经饿晕过去，再不补充能量会出大问题，可就在他想帮忙解开手脚的绳子时，那双墨绿色的眼睛睁开了。伊利亚的眼神是冰冷的，充满警告的意味，他长得实在很漂亮，金色的睫毛比好莱坞的女演员还长，墨绿色的瞳孔像一潭极深的湖水，而在挺拔的鼻梁之下是薄薄的樱色嘴唇，毫无疑问这是一张男人的脸，却具有女性特有的圆润的弧度，下颚线并不棱角分明，那是一个柔美的线条，这张漂亮的脸蛋让原本想着救人的花匠一时间忘记自己的目的。

“你要做什么。”索罗太太问，他的嗓音沙哑轻柔、软绵绵的，但确实是男人的音调。安东尼奥硬着头皮回答他，根本不敢再看这具身体一眼，“我担心您出了什么事……”“我很好。”伊利亚轻而易举地将缚住手腕的绳子挣脱，“你看到了，我在等我的丈夫回来而已。”但你看起来并不是很好。安东尼奥没敢说出口，索罗太太身上有太多新鲜与陈旧的伤痕，有些是鞭痕，有些是掐痕和咬痕，还有一些不知道是什么，但最惹人注目的是他颈侧发紫的手印。就这一愣神的功夫，伊利亚已经解开脚踝处的绳子站起身，他凑近花匠，嘴唇虚虚擦过男人的面颊。

“你不会告诉其他人的，对不对，关于我的事情……”轻而缓的声音拂过耳廓，安东尼奥嗅到一股烂熟到发紫、泛出酒味的梅子香甜，那潮湿的、绵长的吐息钻进他的嘴唇，这让他战栗到几乎无法站立，只能在一片黑沉的甜美中重重点了点头。

*

索罗先生在那天晚上回来了，他脸色并不好看，在夜幕之下拖着一袋沉重的包裹走进大门。安东尼奥不知道自己什么什么养成了这种习惯，他说服自己是担心索罗先生失手将妻子杀死，但真的是这样吗？那具诡异但美丽的身体愈来愈频繁地出现在他梦中，还有索罗太太柔软的嘴唇……安东尼奥偷偷在连接木屋与别墅卧室的那块墙壁上凿了一个不起眼的小洞，从此每个无法入眠的深夜，他都会悄悄跑到简陋的木屋去窥视隔壁索罗夫妇的生活。他时常可以看到索罗太太跪在柔软的床垫上，双手护住肚子，而他的丈夫在背后掐着他的腰操他。那天晚上索罗先生把他太太的雌穴插得汁水横流，也不管怀孕的妻子受不受得了，那根远超男性平均水准的巨大的肉刃毫不留情地捅进娇嫩的阴道榨出汁水，“你的阴道太紧太窄了，”索罗先生总这样说，“我真担心你会难产。”“不会的。”伊利亚被操出眼泪和口水，他仰躺着艰难地喘气，修长的手指紧紧攥着身下床单，“只要你把我彻底干开。”他从来不会反抗丈夫，这点让索罗先生非常满意。英俊的美国绅士依然笑得风度翩翩，只是他嘴里的话可不那么得体。“我当然会把你操开，彻彻底底，从前到后，因为我知道你是个小荡妇。”“只是你的。”索罗太太坚持道，他被翻过身，身后红肿外翻的肛口已经被阴道流出的淫液濡湿了，正贪婪地试图吃进些什么。一个好丈夫绝不会让自己的妻子久等，于是他简单地用手指给伊利亚扩张了几下便扶住阴茎一寸寸挺了进去。“嗯……”索罗太太伸手想去摸自己硬起来的阴茎，却被丈夫捉住手腕，索罗先生俯下身吻了吻妻子美丽的金发，“你不可以自己弄出来。”他低沉的嗓音回荡在整个房间里。从安东尼奥的视角可以清楚地看到这位所谓绅士眼中燃烧着怎样扭曲的火焰，他盯着伊利亚的神情既贪婪又渴求，好像一头永远不会餍足的恶龙，或许只有将宝物吞进肚子才能得到些许安宁。“你的一切都是我的。”他从身后抓住妻子的头发，嘴唇摩挲着伊利亚汗湿的脖颈，牙齿嵌入橄榄色的光滑肌肤，只是还舍不得咬下去，“我的一切都是你的。”伊利亚墨绿的眼睛在昏暗的光线下显得更深，他带着笑意重复丈夫的话，再用一次次的高潮作为回应。安东尼奥盯着床上那具双性的身体，双手撸动自己那根怒涨的阴茎。就在那时，索罗先生向他的位置投来似有似无的一瞥，这一瞥令花匠沸腾的热血全数凉了下来，他大汗淋漓地逃出了木屋，再没有回去过。

时间过得很快，索罗夫妇在小镇住了两个多月后的一天傍晚，度假别墅的门没有关上，鲜血从屋内一路滴撒至屋外，安东尼奥从没有见到索罗先生那么崩溃又失魂落魄的神情。他把自己一直在流血的妻子扶出门，安东尼奥看到鲜血不断从索罗太太腿间落下。他壮着胆子去搭话：“先生，我或许可以帮忙。”索罗没怎么犹豫就让出了妻子的半边身体，因为伊利亚已经因为剧烈的疼痛和大量失血快要休克了。

按照索罗先生的指示，他们驾车来到一处人迹罕至的巷子，巷口有一处毫不起眼的诊所。索罗先生在屋外一根接着一根抽烟，安东尼奥心乱如麻，他有许多问题想问，却不敢开口，他本能地知道索罗先生是个狠角色。

最终还是索罗主动告诉了他：“伊利亚流产了。他保不住那个孩子，从一开始我就知道。”而后他话锋一转，深色的眼珠直勾勾盯着花匠的眼，“你见识过他的身体，他根本不可能正常生育。”花匠脑海中一片空白，只觉得浑身的血液都被冻结成了冰，索罗的眼神是一种沉沉的黑，带着傲慢、怜悯与得意，他就像条阴冷的毒蛇，嘶嘶吐着红杏。“他是我最珍贵的藏品，理应让人看见。”

但只有我能拥有。

安东尼奥忘了自己那天晚上是怎么回到家的，他浑身一阵一阵的发冷，眼前不断浮现伊利亚沾满鲜血的下体与索罗的神情，而等他神情恍惚地躺到床上，才又猛然想起自己从小小的木洞里窥探到的伊利亚脸上没有一次不是既欣喜又餍足，伊利亚近乎崇拜地迷恋着自己的丈夫，他清楚地知道自己爱上了一个恶魔。安东尼奥不清楚这两人的过往，只从全然旁观者的视角见证了一场畸形的婚姻和爱情，他没有资格与立场去评判这是对是错，因为这对夫妇都对现状颇为满意。

五天后度假别墅空了，索罗夫妇在深夜离开。伊利亚面色仍旧苍白，但看上去却无失去孩子的悲痛，他发现安东尼奥悄悄看他，于是第一次也是最后一次给了他一个笑容。如果你曾见过终年积雪的高峰上冰雪消融露出绿意，大概一生都难以忘却。所以他知道自己一生都不会忘记他了。此后的数个日夜，他反复回味那个笑容，因为他知道自己没有机会再见到他,而且他终于明白，自己也迷恋上了一个恶魔。

END


End file.
